Une dure journée
by Arguei
Summary: Harry passe une dure journée au Ministère en plus, qui sait ce qui l'attend encore chez lui? [slash HPSurprise, guimauve, fic de StValentin pas à l'heure, OS]


**Auteur** : Mi, Cupidon of ze Naîte

**Série** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : semi-UA, parce que j'avais pas envie de prendre en compte certains événements d'un certain volumes, vu que cet OS n'est là que pour le plaisir, semi porno, semi-con, si ce n'est complètement…

**Couple** : HP Surprise .

**Disclameir** : tout appartient à JKR.

**Note/avertissement** : deux fics de la Saint-Valentin ??! Sérieux, j'arrêtes les Tagadas, v'la qu'j'ai l'sucre qui m'monte au cerveau !oO

* * *

Harry Potter, jeune Auror de vingt-cinq printemps, au sommet de sa beauté, vainqueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Fourchelang réputé , etc.…. cru bien qu'il était temps pour lui de devenir un Mage Noir à son tour, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Et vite.

Ron Weasley, Celui-Qui-Fut-Son-Meilleur-Ami, lui, se releva, les larmes aux yeux, jeta un coup d'œil au visage atterré de son pote…et manqua s'étouffer de rire à nouveau.

Harry jeta un regard désappointé vers le calendrier ; il avait oublié. Cette date de l'année arrivait toujours trop vite de toute façon, et à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Enfin, la même chose, c'était vite dit ; il fallait toujours compter avec l'imagination débordante des jumeaux Weasley en matière de sorts à la con –oui, il était énervé, et alors ?

Et cette année, encore plus que toutes les autres. Il regarda autour de lui…du rouge…du rose…des petits cupidons au grosses joues bien joufflues et au popotins rebondis, qui tendaient leurs petits arcs avec la petite flèche avec le petit cœur au bout.

Il allait vomir.

Il allait mourir d'une indigestion de petits anges, de cœurs, et de sucres.

Il haïssait plus que tout la Saint-Valentin.

Ca allait être une dure journée.

* * *

Chaque 14 février, le bureau de Harry était envahi par des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres, de cadeaux, de chocolats….et inutile de ne serait-ce que penser à les faire disparaître. L'an dernier, les trois quarts des cadeaux venant de chez _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux_, s'était transformés, sitôt que le sort les avaient touchés, en petit angelots, totalement _à poil_, qui avaient passé la journée à chanter des chansons paillardes. L'ambiance avait été électrique dans les locaux du Ministère assignés aux Aurors.

D'habitude, ça faisait doucement marrer Harry, surtout depuis qu'il était en couple…avec un homme. Ce qui n'avait jamais empêché ses nombreuses fannes de fantasmer encore et toujours sur lui. Sauf que cette année, ça l'énervait. Ça le bouffait. Il tendit sa baguette, et avant que Ron, pas encore tout à fait remis de son fou rire, ne put l'empêcher, prononça une formule de disparition.

« Oh, merde » fut à peu prés la seule chose qu'il put penser. Il allait se flageller avec toutes les cartes de vœux qu'il allait recevoir dans la journée pour avoir fait ça. Il maudit son impulsivité et sa tendance à réagir au quart de tour. Bon, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, il était énervé. Argh.

Ron et lui regardèrent, impuissants, les dizaines et dizaines de cadeaux se transformer en cœurs ailés plus ou moins grands, plus au moins rouges, qui émettaient des bruitages assez…hum, bref. Et qui s'empressèrent de voleter absolument partout, entraînant sur leurs passages diverses réactions allant du rougissement prononcé au fou rire. La section était désormais interdite au moins de dix-sept ans.

Rougissant, énervé, et maudissant les jumeaux, Harry rentra dans son bureau, maintenant débarrassé des cadeaux…avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir travailler. Il ne remarqua une petite carte de vœux, que l'envol des cœurs pornos avait fait tomber du bureau où elle était sagement posée…une petite carte d'un beau rouge foncé, qui tremblota légèrement lorsque Harry passa près d'elle sans la remarquer.

* * *

La matinée avançait lentement ; Harry était plongé dans son rapport, et tous les autres Aurors travaillaient dur… en fait, tout aurait pu paraître parfaitement normale, si :

-Hmmmmm, ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

-Faites les taire…..

-Oh, yeaaaahh, baby !

-Je ne verrais plus _jamais_ un cœur de la même façon…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaannn, ouiiii !!

-Ron, décidemment, tes frères ont une imagination…

-Ce ne sont pas mes frères…j'ai jamais eu de frères…, répondit Ron, mort de honte.

Il soupira alors qu'un cœur effleurait son crâne, tentant vainement de faire disparaître la rougeur de ses joues ; un dossier sous le bras, il entreprit de s'approcher de l'antre de la bête, heu, enfin, du bureau de son meilleur ami. Qui était aujourd'hui d'une humeur de chien.

Ce qui pouvait se comprendre ; ça faisait près d'un mois qu'il était sur une mission dangereuse –on ne rigole pas avec les vampires. Donc ça faisait près d'un mois qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Et il devait finir les différents rapports de fins de missions avant de penser à s'en aller pour deux jours de congés mérités.

En fait, d'habitude, Harry était un maniaque du boulot. Tout comme lui en fait. Les deux amis étaient devenus capitaines a quelques mois prés, à vingt-deux ans. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Et quiconque les avait connus à Poudlard aurait un peu de mal à y croire. Potter et Weasley, les inséparables, toujours à aller cherche les ennuis avant même que ceux-ci ne pensent à les trouver. Hum, en fait, il n'était peut-être pas si étonnant que cela de les voir plonger autant dans leur travail.

Mais il y avait plus que le goût de l'action chez eux ; il y avait aussi et surtout le fait que les deux amis avaient fait leurs vies avec les deux personnes les plus _passionnées_ et _professionnelles_ qu'il puisse y avoir. Ahhhh, le pouvoir de l'amour, pensa-t-il, alors qu'il regardait un bleu se faire poursuivre par un cœur plutôt…motivé. Vivement la fin de la journée, tiens.

* * *

Harry, lui , devenait de plus en plus vert à chaque son qui filtrait dans son bureau…autant dire que d'ici la fin de la journée, on allait le prendre pour un cousin éloigné du petit bonhomme de Roswell. Impossible de se concentrer correctement, donc impossible de finir ces putains de rapports a la con, donc, techniquement, son rêve de « douche -bonne vraie bouffe -dodo dans un vrai lit » était fortement compromis.

Il voulait rentrer.

Il voulait LE voir, et arrêter de se prendre la tête.

Un cœur passa par la porte en même temps que Ron ; les deux garçons se regardèrent, un peu blasé, tandis que l'artefact entamait une séries de vocalises amoureuses dignes des plus grandes actrices de porno. Une migraine insidieuse fit son chemin dans le cerveau de Harry, tandis que Ron faisait tout pour rester impassible. Intérieurement, il avait à la fois envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, et l'envie de courir au magasin de ses frères pour leur apprendre à empêcher les Aurors de bosser. La Saint-Valentin n'était pas une raison valable. Ni Pâques, ni Noël, ni Halloween, ni les Anniversaires, ni aucune fête d'ailleurs. Mais si, on bossait aussi chez les Aurors ; traîner dans les bureaux était juste une activité parfois assez dangereuse…

Harry commençait à devenir franchement vert, aussi, son ami pris une chaise, jeta négligemment le dossier sur le bureau, s'assit en face d'Harry, et invoqua un plateau avec du café, et un cendrier. Le tabac était un bon déstressant, et avec leurs horaires et leur métier, les trois quarts des Aurors s'avérait être de gros fumeur…enfin, Ron le cachait, où sa femme lui arracherait les poumons….quelle idée d'avoir épousé une médico-mage.

Harry sortit son paquet à toute vitesse, et s'alluma sa clope encore plus vite ; Ron ricana en prenant tout son temps :

-Et pourtant, tu peux fumer chez toi…

-Ca fait trois semaines que j'ai pas pris le temps d'en griller une, et non, je peux pas fumer chez moi….je peux fumer dans la cabane au fond du jardin, nuance.

Ron pouffa :

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai…pour certaines soirées d'hiver, ça nous a fait des souvenirs assez mémorables…

-M'en parle pas…

Harry soupira, tirant sur sa clope avec l'air du type pour qui la perspective de s'ouvrir les veines à la petite cuillère était quelque chose de délicieux. Ron nota le regard, et fit la moue.

-Combien de temps ?

-Depuis que je suis parti… Le brun grimaça ; il était inutile de nier qu'ils étaient en train de parler du temps passé sans nouvelles de leurs moitiés respectives. Fais chier.

-Rien du tout ?

-Ouais…et ça fait près d'un mois que je suis pas rentré…Il s'inquiète même pas ce grand connard !

Les garçons marquèrent une pause, tous deux pris dans leurs réflexions ; du couloir, il leur parvenait vaguement une rumeur un peu affolé, ainsi que des cris étranges.

-Bah, tu sais…on étais sur la même mission et Hermione non plus m'a pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles…même carrément pas !

-Oui, mais toi, c'est parce qu'elle sait que ta secrétaire regarde ton courrier, et que Herm' déteste ça, du coup, elle s'abstient !

-Ah, j'avais oublié que tu étais là, le jour où elle m'a passé un savon…

-Et je ne risque pas de l'oublier, crois moi…

Autour d'eux, le cœur ailé voletait de plus belle, gémissant, criant, et faisant prendre conscience à Harry à quel point il pouvait être frustré…sortant sa baguette, il murmura un _silencio _rageur sous le regard effaré de Ron :

-Harry, t'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu connais mes frères…

-Ca m'a tout l'air de marcher pourtant…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase ; le cœur s'était mis à tournoyer, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, ce fut le drame :

-OH YEAH FUCK ME BABY YOUHOUUU !!!!

Encore plus motivé qu'avant, le cœur voletait de manière hystériques en hurlant de plus en plus fort.

Putain de jumeaux Weasley.

Près de Harry, le cœur pris doucement la forme d'un papillon ; et il trembla légèrement.

* * *

En fait, il s'avéra qu'une bonne partie des Aurors avaient tenté des sorts de silence, d'entraves, et autres joyeusetés destinés à faire en sorte de retrouver un peu de paix et de silence.

Il va sans dire que c'était raté, et, petit à petit, un plan de vengeance contre les jumeaux Weasley (parce qu'ils n'allaient pas tenter de retrouver chaque personne qui avait acheté ces fichus farces, et puis quoi encore, ils avaient déjà bien assez de boulot comme ça…) fut montée.

Les cœurs pornos continuaient leur affaire, plus ou moins hystériquement selon s'ils avaient été touchés par un sort ou non. L'étage entier des Aurors était fermé au public, et ceux qui passaient devant leur porte se souviendront longtemps des cris qu'ils y entendirent

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva enfin ; la plupart des cœurs avaient cessés leurs imitations de films interdits aux mineurs et Harry referma le dernier dossier de sa pile avec une joie évidente, mais retenue ; il avait les cervicales en bouillie, d'avoir été penché toute la journée sur ces fichus papier. Ron avait fini à peine cinq minutes avant, et le brun savait qu'il avait pris le temps de commander des fleurs pour retrouver sa tendre épouse. Un mois sans nouvelles, c'est long…

Cette pensée fit naître sur son visage un air renfrogné ; il n'avait plus très envie de rentrer chez lui tout à coup ; il lui manquait affreusement, mais avec lui, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, et c'était fatiguant. Des fois, il avait juste envie que les choses soient plus simples entre eux…

Soupirant, il ramassa ses affaires et se leva, ressentant encore plus les affres de la fatigue ; près de lui, les ailes du papillon de papier frémirent et il disparut dans une envolée d'étincelles bleues.

* * *

Bon. Là, il était devant la porte, a se demander comme un con s'il devait ouvrir où non ; en même temps, s'il n'entrait pas, il allait aller où, hein ! Après tout, c'était aussi son appartement à lui, et puis bon dormir sous les ponts après un mois passé à n'avoir qu'un repos sommaire dans des lits plus dur qu'une plaque de marbre…l'appel d'un sommier confortable était beaucoup trop fort. Il mir la clé dans la porte et entra.

La lumière à l'intérieur était douce, tamisée, en partie constituée par des bougies qui embaumaient l'air d'un doux parfum de chèvrefeuille ; il adorait cette odeur. Il traversa le couloir de l'entrée, se délesta de ses affaires dans le placard prévu à cet effet, et d'un coup, il se sentit mieux ; il était chez lui, et lui, était toujours là.

Harry le sentit avant même d'entrer complètement dans leur salon ; sa présence entre ces murs était tellement évidente ; il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée, un livre à la main, un verre de whisky posé sur la petite table près de lui. La tête penchée en avant, de longues mèches noires caressaient sa joue ; Harry déglutit et se demanda une fois de plus comment il avait pu autrefois le trouver laid.

Puis Severus releva la tête de son bouquin et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il mit tranquillement un marque-page et posa le livre, avec des gestes tranquilles, presque apaisant pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer trois semaines à chasser des vampires et une semaine à remplir des tonnes de rapports.

Il se leva, toujours sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers un brun pétrifié dont le cerveau avait stoppé toute activité depuis qu'il avait levé les yeux vers lui. Severus ne retint pas un petit sourire en coin et entreprit de déshabiller son amant, qui mit bien une minute à s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait :

-Severus, que…

Harry ne put dire un mot de plus, les longs doigts fins s'étaient posés sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler ; il ne put s'empêcher, par une sorte de réflexe condition de légèrement embrasser la pulpe des doigts, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis. Puis, sa main alla de nouveau se poser sur son torse, alors qu'il prenait la parole :

-Au cas où tu te poses la question, voici le programme de la soirée : je te déshabille, je t'emmène dans la salle d'eau où un bain chaud t'attends, tu manges un de mes fabuleux petit plat, je te fais l'amour, et ensuite, tu rattrapes les heures de sommeil que tu as perdues en allant crapahuter dans la boues transylvaniennes afin d'être en pleine forme pour tes futurs vacances et que donc je puisses abuser de toi sans restrictions. Aucune objection, jeune homme ?

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son amant n'allait pas se déchirer les joues à force de sourire comme ça ; apparemment, le programme lui plaisait.

-J'avais oublié que sous tes airs de Prof intraitable tu es le meilleur et le plus attentionné des hommes que je connaisse.

-Tout ça est fait dans le simple et unique but de profiter de ton corps Harry Potter ; ruse de Serpentard.

-Tout de même, d'habitude j'ai pas droit à tout ça d'un seul coup.

-Je commence peut-être à être à cours d'idées.

-Tout ça pour ne pas avouer que tu veux me fêter la Saint-Valentin ?

-Tout ça pour fêter la fin de ma période d'abstinence, répondit Severus avec un sourire taquin, en prenant ses lèvres pour un baiser approfondi, tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon et le lassait tomber au sol.

Harry était aux anges ; le manque de confiance en lui était un de ses plus gros défauts, et il ne savait pas si un jour, il pourrait assez prendre sur lui pour ne pas imaginer que Severus puisse s'en aller un jour. Mais l'homme qui l'embrassait de manière si délicieuse semblait toujours savoir ce dont il avait besoin, et même s'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très expansif Harry savait que lui, il l'aimerait toujours. Et puis il avait sa propre manière de montrer qu'il tenait à lui, et ça lui suffisait. Le bonheur était parfois simple comme tout.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Harry dormait à poings fermés, sa nudité à peine cachée par le drap dont Severus l'avait recouvert ; ce dernier soupira et se dirigea vers le salon ; il prit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, ensorcela un petit morceau de papier qui se transforma en papillon blanc. Un nouveau mouvement de baguette, et le papillon disparut. Il regarda celui qui était revenu aujourd'hui, celui qu'il avait envoyé sous la forme d'un cœur rouge. Il sourit.

Effectivement, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, et il n'aimait pas envoyer de courrier au Ministère, parce qu'il s étaient tous lus ; alors, il avait trouvé ce moyen de prendre des nouvelles de Harry. Ensorceler un papier, qui, selon la couleur avec laquelle il revenait à l'ensorceleur, le renseignait sur l'humeur de son amant.

Severus secoua la tête, fit disparaître l'artefact, puis, il retourna se coucher. Après tout, lui aussi devait reprendre des forces.

Harry, lui, sourait dans son sommeil; ça avait été une dure journée, mais des comme ça, il en voulait bien d'autres.

* * *

_Oh putain, c'est guimauve ; moi qui voulait juste montrer un bout de vie entre ces deux-là, v'la qu'j'fais une fic de St-Valentin, et que ça soit aussi guimauve…un jour, je vais regretter de l'avoir postée celle-là._

_Bref, si vous voulez que l'auteur ne se flagelle pas trop, envoyez donc une petite review. Si vous voulez que l'auteur se reprenne, envoyez-lui une petite review. Si vous avez juste aimer ce truc, envoyez aussi une petite review !!:)_


End file.
